Code Lyoko: Revolution
by Sinjoh
Summary: 20 years after the second defeat of XANA, the original Lyoko Warriors decided to shut down the supercomputer for good. 1 of the original 6 immigrated to the US, and after graduating college decided to bring the supercomputer with him. He had high hopes it would never be reactivated. Unfortunately, a new group of teens reactivate it, and XANA with it. Can they defeat him for good?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's been twenty years since the second defeat of XANA and believing he was gone, the original Lyoko Warriors stuck together until graduation where they went their separate ways. One had a strange feeling about leaving the factory in France. He immigrated to the United States and graduated college within a few years. He eventually found out the factory was still standing, and decided to bring the supercomputer back with him to the US and competed in the total reconstruction of a factory in his new city. Unbeknownst to the original warriors, XANA was simply weakened to a state where he couldn't do a thing. After 20 years in the Supercomputer, a new group of teens reactivate the supercomputer, and the demonic virus is ready to begin to lash out in his new city, Virbank City.

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I own the OCs and creations that I made in this fanfiction._


	2. And So It Begins

**And So It Begins...**

A fair-skinned girl with a pint t-shirt, jeans and long dark brown hair tapping her foot in Virbank's Industrial District. A tanned-skin boy with a dark unzipped jacket, a white t-shirt, jeans, and short light brown hair walked up to her.

"What the hell, Will? I told you to get to the factory fifteen minutes ago!" the girl yelled.

Will flinched and said," Sorry, Ilene, Kenny's car had a flat."

"Just, c'mon," Ilene stated walking into the factory. Will followed her.

"So did you need from this place anyway?" Will asked Ilene.

"Scrap metal for my robot, don't you remember," Ilene replied to Will," I want to check the lower floors to see if there is anything there." Ilene pointed to the elevator. The two went down the elevator to a lower floor.

Meanwhile, two people were outside the factory unknowing that the other was there. The two back up and bump into each other, frightening them. One shines a light on the other.

"Kenny, what in the hell you doin' here? Tell me, or I'll whoop your white ass!" a dark-skinned girl with a blue long-sleeve shirt and black jeans with medium-length black hair quietly yelled.

"Relax, Sundra, it's both obvious we're here to see what our best friends are up to," a fair-skinned boy with an orange zipped jacket, brown shorts and blonde hair answered.

"All right, we'll both go in and spy on them, just keep quiet," Sundra ordered Kenny. The two quietly walk in the factory and notice the elevator going down.

Back with Ilene and Will in the elevator, the two wait for the door to open. The door opens and the two are in shock and awe. The two see a supercomputer.

"What is this Ilene?" Will asked.

"I don't know, it looks like some sort of computer. Most likely a supercomputer to be exact," Ilene answered.

"Damn!" a voice yells.

"Sundra, really again?" Ilene asks.

"You, too Kenny," Will says.

"Sorry we both know you two love each other, just fess up," Kenny states. Ilene and Will blush.

"So where's this supercomputer's on switch?" Sundra asked.

"Probably on a lower floor," Ilene replies. She then notices a hatch and climbs down it. The other three follow her. The four are shocked to see something else.

"What are these Ilene?" Kenny asks.

"I have no idea," Ilene replies. The four call the elevator and go down one more level. The door opens and the supercomputer's main frame comes out of the hatch. The panel with the switch opens up. Ilene goes and pulls the switch to the on position. The four go back to the lab to see what happens. The supercomputer starts as well as the holomap. The four stare in shock. Then a program opens up. Ilene takes a look at it.

"What is it?" Sundra asks.

"It's encrypted, I'll have to decode it, but it'll take some time to do," Ilene states. She opens up her satchel and puts out her laptop and syncs the program on it. The four leave the factory.

The next day at lunch.

"So Ilene, did you encrypt that program?" Kenny asks.

"I did, but it got corrupted, the program was actually by a man, but I didn't get his name clearly, it was something like Jamie Bells or something similar, but whoever he told me those things on the second room where scanners to a virtual world, called Lyoko and left me instructions to it as well as the return to the past procedure," Ilene tells the group.

"Virtualization, time travel. It sounds like a bunch of sci-fi to me," Sundra says.

"True, but maybe we should test this first to see if this guy isn't just hoaxing us," Will says. Just then a girl with brown hair, a pink tube top, daisy dukes, and a pink headband walked up to the group with her two lackeys.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Einstein and her bitches," the girl says. "Hey, Will, so there's this movie tonight wanna go see it with me?"

"For the umpteenth time Rita, no, and who are these two gentlemen stalking you, anyway?" Will tells the girl.

"We're Rita's fan club," a boy with a sweater vest, khakis, glasses, and red hair says.

"Yeah, Rita's the hottest girl on campus. I'm Nick and that's Henry," a boy with a jersey, athletic shorts, and blonde hair states.

"Rita, head's up your fan club is probably delusional if they think you're all that," Kenny states. The four laugh.

"Whatever. C'mon guys let's go," Rita and her lackeys leave. Then a fair-skinned girl walks up with a small purple hoodie, a mauve undershirt, purple pants, and short blonde hair with a purple streak in it.

"Is Sundra Ravenna here?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm here, why?" Sundra asks.  
"I'm Dani Norman, your new roommate," the girl says,"uh mind if I sit here, I'm new at the Kadic."

"No we don't," Sundra tells her. Dani then sits down at the table with the others. Sundra introduces her to Ilene, Kenny, and Will.

"Do you have enough to eat there?" Kenny asks seeing the large amount of food on Dani's tray.

"Hey, I have a right to eat, plus Rose was nice enough to give me extra food," Dani tells Kenny wolfing down her food.

Later in Dani and Sundra's dorm.

Sundra opens up the door after meeting with the group about finding a guinea pig for the virtualization process and finds a small dog. Sundra spots a note that says that this is Kiwi, Dani's dog and she was to be a secret from the faculty. Sundra then calls Ilene.

"Ilene, I think I found a guinea pig for that process, I'll bring it to the factory ASAP," Sundra tells Ilene. Sundra baits Kiwi with dog food to the factory. Around the corner, Dani spots Kiwi leaving the room and runs after her.

"Hey, where are you taking her! Bring Kiwi back!" Dani yells.

At the factory, Sundra leads Kiwi to one of the scanners. Sundra leaves to go to the lab.

"Alright, the dog is in place," Sundra tells Ilene. In that moment Dani goes out of the elevator and spots Kiwi in the scanner.

"There you are my sweet puppy," Dani says. Kiwi leaps out of Dani's arms and the scanner's doors shuts.

"Transfer guinea pig. Scanner guinea pig. Hey that's some weird dog Sundra," Ilene points out to Sundra.

"Wait that's Dani Norman, that girl from lunch," Sundra states," you gotta stop the process!"

"I can't. When you start it, you can't just stop it," Ilene claims.

Meanwhile, Dani is virtualized in the Forest Sector. She takes a look at herself. She is wearing a purple suit with a picture of Kiwi's face on it, purple cat ears, purple gloves, and a purple cat tail.

"Um, if this is some sick joke, please tell me," Dani states.

"Dani, this is Ilene Fields, from earlier. This is no joke, you've been virtualized onto a world called Lyoko," Ilene tells Dani.

"Then why do I look like some big purple cat?" Dani asks.

"I'm not sure why, but maybe the supercomputer reads your subconscious and programs your Lyoko avatar as so," Ilene states.

"Uh, that's nice, but one question, what's this thing in front of me?" Dani asks pointing at a Kankerlat.

"The supercomputer says it's a Kankerlat, wait that's one of things the journal said to avoid! Dani you need to go to a tower due south of you!" Ilene yells.

Kenny yells,"Dani's gonna need help, so virtualize us three now." Kenny, Sundra, and Will head for the scanner room.

"Transfer Will. Transfer Sundra. Transfer Kenny. Scanner Will. Scanner Sundra. Scanner Kenny. Virtualization," Ilene states. The three are virtualized near Dani. Will is wearing a brown suit with golden patches, and twin katanas in a pack on his back. Sundra is wearing a dark blue suit with a blue earring in her left ear. Kenny is wearing a dark orange suit with a yellow kimono sash on his back.

"Katana, huh?" Will says. He grabs one and heads one for the Kankerlat. He his it straight in the Eye of XANA, and is destroyed.  
"So if he has katana, then what is my weapon?" Dani asks. In that split second, she fires a laser arrow, which nearly hits Sundra, but hits a tree instead.

"What are our weapons then?" Sundra asks Kenny. Kenny shrugs his shoulders. Sundra then forms a blue energy field, and Kenny learns of his tessen fans.

"So what other powers do we have?" Will asks.

"I don't really know, but you'll probably find out later," Ilene says.

"Alright, but how do we get out of here?" Dani asks.

"Hold on. Devirtualize Will. Devirtualize Dani," Ilene says. Dani and Will step out of the scanners and head to the lab. "Devirtualize Sundra. Devirtualize Kenny." The other two step out of the scanners and returns to the lab. The five vow not to tell anyone about Lyoko, and then leave the factory.

The next day, afterschool at the lab.

"I got your message, Ilene, what is it?" Dani asks.

"Well, I went through those journal entries," Ilene began before being interrupted by Will.

"So what do the entries say?" Will asks.

"Well there were fifteen entries," Ilene began before being interrupted again.

"Were? What happened to them?" Sundra asks.

"Ten of the entries are so corrupted, I can't access them, but the other five state that there is a computer program called XANA who activates towers on Lyoko and can unleash chaos on Earth, but we can counter it, because the guy who programmed the supercomputer said as soon as someone is virtualized on Lyoko, they hold its keys, one that can deactivate towers to counter XANA," Ilene finishes. The other four are in shock.

"So what else did the journals say?" Kenny asks.

"Well other than that, a superscan, that can detect activated towers on Lyoko, but anything else he's programmed is long gone," Ilene sadly states.

"So we're all in agreement? We finish the fight against the demonic computer virus?" Kenny asks to the group. He holds his hand out.

"Sounds fun. I'm in," Dani states, putting her hand on Kenny's.

"Ditto," Sundra says, also putting her hand on Dani's.

"Definitely," Will says putting his hand in the center.

"You're gonna need a techie," Ilene says putting her hand with others.

"3...2...1... LYOKO WARRIORS!" the group shouts.

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I own my characters and creations that I've made in this fanfiction._


	3. Thunderstorm

**Thunderstorm**

The scene shows a classroom, with Sundra, Will, Rita, and her lackeys in it. A few of the students are rowdy. A teacher walks in. She is a slender woman, with medium-length pink hair and wearing a dark pink jacket and matching pants, and a pair of pinkish heels.

"Settle down, everyone," she says. Immediately, the students take their seats. "Remember to put your homework on my desk. Now, let's review yesterday's lesson. Mr. Knight, do you mind telling us what this is?" She draws a right trapezoid on the chalkboard.

"Um, a right trapezoid, Mrs. Schaeffer," Will replies.

"Correct Mr. Knight," Mrs. Schaeffer says," now, Ms. Gomez, tell us how many degrees are in the interior of a right trapezoid."

"Um, 3000 degrees, ma'am," Rita says. The class laughs at her answer.

"No, Ms. Gomez, its 360 degrees, but good effort nonetheless," Mrs. Schaeffer tells Rita.

The scene jumps 40 minutes later, and the bell rings for the next period.

"Remember to read pages 180 to 189 and do the review questions for next class," Mrs. Schaeffer tells her students before they leave. Will and Sundra walk to the arches to meet the other three.

"Hey guys, how was your class?" Ilene asks Will and Sundra.

"It wasn't bad, but still completely impossible to remember all those equations," Sundra tells Ilene.

"Speaking of equations, can anyone help me with this homework?" Dani asks.

"Jeez, waiting to the last minute to finish homework?" Ilene asks.

"Hey, algebra isn't easy for everyone, Mrs. Einstein. Especially when you have the strictest math teacher ever," Dani tells her.

"Relax, we have a few minutes, I'll help you," Ilene says to Dani, taking her away.

"Alright, I should be getting to chemistry," Kenny says," see ya later." He walks away to the science building.

"We should be going, too. We have to get to English before the teacher arrives," Will says. He and Sundra walk to their English class.

Meanwhile, at a television station, the antennas begin to be enveloped in purple electricity. A spectre jumps out of them and into a cloud. The cloud itself turns dark and begins to spark purple electricity. The cloud begins to shoot purple lightning bolts as it goes into the city.

At the end of the school day, and at about 6 o' clock, dinner began. The five headed to the cafeteria as the sun dipped into the horizon.

"So Ilene, have you figured out a solution to defeat XANA?" Will asks.

"No, I've said before, it could take a while before I can destroy it," Ilene replies.

"Maybe we should shut it down, who knows how powerful XANA could get." Sundra says. Dani says something, but muffed by the spaghetti Bolognese in her mouth. The others look at her funny.

"I said, it's only been a month since we turn the supercomputer on, so relax Sundra," Dani says with her food out of her mouth.

BOOM! BOOM!

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked outside. A few purple lightning bolts struck the ground. The power in the shops and buildings went out.

"What just happened?" Kenny asks.

"Sounded like thunder and lighting," Dani says.

"On a cloudless night, I'd doubt that," Ilene says.

"Could it be XANA?" Will asks.

"Not sure, I'll go to my room and check my computer for any activated towers," Ilene says. She returns her tray and runs to her room.

BOOOOM! BOOOOOM!

More flashes of lightning struck the ground, but closer to the school. The power of the school went out, leaving the only source of light, the moon outside peering into the cafeteria. A few of the sixth and seventh grade boarders began to cry, scared of the lightning bolts that struck near the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Ilene runs to her dorm room, to get to her computer. The superscan picked up an activated tower. At that moment the power goes out, turning off her computer. She tries to call the group, but the power knocked out the cell towers.

"Damn, looks like I'll have to go back," Ilene says to herself, running back to the cafeteria.

Back at the cafeteria, Coach Maurell walks into the cafeteria. Coach Maurell is a white man in his forties, he is rotund, wearing a red sweat-jacket with a "K" embroidered on it, grey sweatpants, red sneakers, and a whistle around his neck.

"Listen up! I want all of you to stay in the cafeteria. If you attempt to leave here, you will get detention, got it!" Coach Maurell tells the students in the cafeteria.

"Great, that means if there is an activated tower, we can't get out," Kenny says.

"Wait, I have an idea, I'll get Coach out of here, and Dani, I want you to get Ilene, Kenny, Sundra, go to the factory," Will tells him. Another lightning bolt strikes near the cafeteria, and the younger students crying harder. Will then goes up to Coach Maurell. "Um, Coach maybe we should get some of the younger ones out of the cafeteria, they seem really upset, and I think it would be best if they return to their dorms, so they aren't as freaked out."

"Actually Knight, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. That reminds me of when I was a kindergarten teacher, seeing the smiles on young kids faces, as they learned, brightened anyone's day, but I'd rather not talk about it. Okay, anyone whose been balling for the last fifteen minutes, come up to me and Knight, so we can escort you to your rooms," Coach Maurell says. The younger students lined up near Coach Maurell and Will. They began to go the dorms. After the coast was clear, the three began to exit the cafeteria. But Rita saw them trying to leave.

"And where you three be going?" Rita asks them.

"We need to get Ilene, she's been in the bathroom for the last few minutes, and we need to warn her," Sundra makes up.

"Really, then only one of you should go," Rita says, but by the time she finishes her sentence, they're gone.

"They're gone Rita," Henry says.

"I know that nerd-linger," Rita says to her lackey. More lightning flashes, but as leaving the grounds and into the park, they see the lightning flashing from all directions.

At the park entrance into the sewers, Dani finds Ilene and then Sundra and Kenny. They ride the sewers on their skateboards, except for Ilene, who has a scooter. Within a few minutes, the four reached the part of the sewers that runs underneath the Virbank Industrial District and where the sewer dumps out to the Bay of Virbank. They climb out of the sewers and run to the factory. After reaching the freight elevator, they quickly realized the power to the factory was out as well. The four decided on going the other way. Sundra, Ilene, Kenny, and Dani made it to the lab room.

"Why's the supercomputer still running while everything else is out?" Sundra asks.

"The supercomputer runs on uranium batteries, so it really shouldn't run out of power any time soon. Now, get to the scanner room," Ilene states. Sundra, Kenny, and Dani go to the hatch to the scanner room. Ilene sits in the chair and boots up the supercomputer.

"We're ready, Mrs. Einstein," Dani says.

"Alright, transfer Sundra. Transfer Kenny. Transfer Dani. Scanner Sundra. Scanner Kenny. Scanner Dani. Virtualization," Ilene states. The three are materialized in the mountain sector. "Alright guys, the activated tower is south west of your position."

"Thanks for the tip," Sundra says. The three begin to run southwest.

Back on Earth, Will and Coach Maurell finish escorting the little kids back to their room. Will walks past Sundra and Dani's room and hears Kiwi barking. He enters the room and sees Kiwi. He glances outside and sees the lightning problem is worse, most, if not, all the city's power is out and the park is burning.  
Will sits on a bed with Kiwi in his lap. She finishes barking.

"Wow, it's gotten even worse. I should call Ilene," Will says to himself. He tries to call her, but finds out the cell towers are out. "No reception. Great, looks like I'll have to go to the factory to warn her." He runs off to the factory, taking the streets, rather than the entrance to the park.

Back on Lyoko, Dani, Kenny, and Sundra reach a piece of land that is ring shaped, close to the activated tower. Kenny halts them.

"This seem to easy," Kenny says, but he is quickly taken out by a laser. He is then materialized on Earth and goes up to the computer lab.

"Of course, a sneaky Megatank," Dani says. Another laser is fired and hits Sundra.

"That's 40 life points lost, Sundra," Ilene says.

"And a Krab, too," Sundra states.

"You get the Krab, the Megatank is mine," Dani says, preparing to fire her laser arrows.

"Come here Mr. Krab," Sundra states as she runs toward the tower. The Krab pursues her, shooting lasers at her.

Back in the lab, Ilene and Kenni are staring at the supercomputer. Will then runs into the lab, winded.

"Ilene, you need to, huff, launch, huff, a return to the past. Huff, the park is on fire, and I'm not sure if anyone, huff, injured, so better safe than sorry," Will says, falling to the floor.

"Got it," Ilene states, while programing a time reversion.

"By the way, do you know what XANA is planning?" Will asks.

Ilene says, "I'm not 100% sure, but maybe it's to use the lightning bolts to absorb or knock-out electrical items, causing communications to go out..."

"...causing riots and chaos, and for XANA to step in to enslave humanity," Kenny finishes.

"Right, which means we need to get that tower deactivated ASAP," Ilene says.

On Lyoko, Sundra charges up her energy fields and begins to fire at the Krab.

"Energy field!" Sundra shouts. It hits the Krab, enveloping it in a blue energy, and destroying it. Dani is meanwhile, dodging the Megatank's laser.

"Come, on is that all you got?" Dani asks to taunt the Megatank. After dodging another laser, she shoots and arrow, but the Megatank closes it shell. It opens back up, and as it's charging its laser, Dani shoots it in the eye of XANA, destroying it.

"Alright, ladies, that's enough, time to deactivate the tower," Ilene states.

"Sundra, get this one, plus you're closer," Dani states. Sundra rolls her eyes and runs to the tower. She enters the tower and begins to levitate to the second platform. She lands on the second platform and enters "Code LYOKO" on the interface.

"Return to the past, now!" Ilene shouts. A bright white dome begins to cover the factory, then the school, and finally the city. The time reversion send them back to 6 o' clock, to the beginning of dinnertime for the boarders.

"Mmm, the spaghetti bolognese is even better the second time around," Dani states with her enjoying dinner again.

"Honestly, we can't just shove this attack under the rug, like we do with most attacks, this could of potentially been the closest XANA had to enslave humanity," Kenny states aloud.

"I know, but still, we can't go to the police, and if we did, we would be in custody of the government," Ilene says.

"Guys cheer up, now is the time to eat, plus we haven't had dessert yet," Dani says to cheer everyone up.

"For once, I agree with your stomach," Will says. Dani glares at him as the other laugh.

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I own my characters and creations that I've made in this fanfiction.  
_**Author's notes** - I've realized I didn't properly introduce the New Lyoko Warriors, they are; **Ilene Fields**, she is 16, a junior, and the brains of the group, **Will Knight**, he's 15, a sophomore, and the muscle of the group, **Sundra Ravenna**, she's 16, a sophomore, and the sassy one of the group, **Kenny de Leon**, he's 17, a junior, and the mature one of the group, and finally **Dani Norman**, she's 14, a freshman, and the goofball of the group.


	4. When Robots Attack

**When Robots Attack**

The scene opens in the dormitory hallway, where the group, minus Ilene, are outside a dorm's door.

"Hey, Ilene, are you going to let us in or what?" Will asks, banging on the door.

"Hold on," Ilene shouts through the door. "Come in." The others go into her room. On top of her desk is something covered in a sheet.

"What's that?" Dani asks. Ilene takes the sheet off and reveals a robotic dog, which looks really like Kiwi.

"It's the robot that'll be entered in the robot competition tomorrow," Ilene replies. She then proceeds to turn it on. She uses the remote to get it off the desk. It jumps off the desk and on to the floor.

"What's it called?" Kenny asks.

"How about Kiwi II?" Dani asks.

"Actually, I like it," Ilene says.

Meanwhile, in Rita's dorm, Henry presents the robot he built for the competition to Rita and Nick.

"So let me see this robot of yours," Rita says. The two stare at her. "Did I stutter, I meant, now!" Henry unveils the robot to Rita. The robot looks like a crude version of Rita from the waist up, and with a square base and four wheels at the bottom.

"I call it the Steel Rita," Henry states. Rita proceeds to scream.

"How dare you give my name to such a hideous robot! You'd better win, the damn competition!" Rita yells at him. Nick then laughs. "You, help him get the robot to the registrations! Now you slackers!"

A bit later, Mr. Belpois, the principal, Mrs. Schaeffer, and Coach Maurell are in the gymnasium, in the registration booth. Ilene approaches the booth with Kiwi II.

"Ah, Ilene, is that your robot?" Mr. Belpois asks. Mr Belpois is wearing a pair of glasses, a blue shirt with khaki pants and a brown jumper. He also has short blonde hair with a mustache and somewhat overweight.

"Yes," Ilene replies.

"It looks like a robot I made years ago while I was in France," Mr. Belpois states," now here are the registration forms, fill them out, then put your robot over with the others in the storage room." Ilene fills out the forms and gives them to Mr. Belpois.

Henry and Nick make their way to the booth, where Mrs. Schaeffer directs him on the procedures.

The registrations finish at 6 o' clock. A total of sixteen students enter the competition. The robots are stored in a storage room within the gym for the night.

At dinner, the group talks about the competition.

"So what is the robot competition?" Dani asks.

"A yearly event held here for students in eighth grade and up. It's just simply a single-elimination bracket basketball game with robots. First to five points win," Ilene explains.

"And you're looking at the three-time winner of the competition," Will states, pointing to Ilene.

"It sounds pretty cool to me. Plus, where are your other robots?" Dani asks.

"Demolished. I use scrap parts from my earlier robots and from the industrial district to build my robots," Ilene replies.

On Lyoko, a tower is activated by XANA in the desert sector. On Earth, an outlet in the gym begins to spark purple electricity. A specter comes out of the outlet. It then proceeds to enter the robots in the competition's circuitry. The superscan on the supercomputer, Ilene's desktop, and laptop, oddly doesn't go off.

The next day, the robot competition starts.

Ilene's first opponent, and the first match-up overall, is a seventeen year old senior, Hilbert McCormick. Hilbert has a slender build and wears a zipped blue jacket, jeans, and a red baseball cap that covers his brown hair. His robot looks like a small robotic humanoid, but not a sleek as Kiwi II.

"Alright, I want a clean game, if I see anything cheap, you will disqualified. Remember first person to five baskets moves on to the next round," Coach Maurell yells. He then blows a whistle and throws a basketball out signaling it's time to start. Quickly, Hilbert's robot grabs the basketball and pushes Kiwi II out-of-the-way while it runs to the net. Kiwi II recovers and it begins to run after Hilbert's robot.

Eventually the score tied 4-4. Coach Maurell then throws the last basketball for the game out.

"Come on Ilene, beat that robot!" Sundra yells.

"Go Kiwi II!" Kenny and Will root.

"Win this for Kiwi!" Dani yells.

Hilbert's robot grabs the ball and begins to run for the basket. Kiwi II pursues. Hilbert's robot aims for the hoop, but at the last-minute Kiwi II grabs the ball in its mouth. It then dashes for the other hoop. Hilbert's robot then pursues it. Kiwi II then jumps and launches the ball from the mouth and into the hoop, scoring Ilene's fifth and final point. Many people cheer for Ilene's win, including her friends, but excluding Rita and her posse.

"Great game," Ilene congratulates Hilbert.

"You, too. I'll root for you now. Good luck," Hilbert says complimenting Ilene's win. The two then shake hands.

The tournament then winds itself down when Henry and Ilene are the last two competitors standing. Henry gives Ilene a glare, while Ilene smiles at him.

Coach Maurell blows a whistle, signifying the start of the game.

"Go Ilene!" Kenny, Dani, Sundra, and Will yell.

"Henry, crush that ugly little mutt!" Rita angrily demands.

"Henry, you can do it!" Nick yells, trying to encourage him.

The Steel Rita grabs the ball away from Kiwi II. It wheels off the hoop, as Kiwi II pursues. The two robots then for no reason stop. Ilene and Henry fiddle with the controls, but to no avail. The two robot's eyes then glow with the Eye of XANA. Kiwi II lets out a ear-bleeding screech, causing some of the windows in the gymnasium to burst. Many people duck for cover as the glass shards fall toward the bleachers. Ilene and Henry realize they have no control over their robots. The Steel Rita fires a laser from her mouth, frightening everyone. The other fourteen robots join in either having lasers or electricity manipulation. Ilene makes her way to her friends.

"What's going on Ilene?" Sundra asks.

"I have no idea," Ilene replies.

"Maybe this is XANA's doing?" Dani questions.

"It's possible," Will states.

"Then we need to get to the factory ASAP," Kenny points out,"Me, Ilene, and Sundra will go to the factory, Will and Dani, stay here and help everyone. If something happens, call Ilene, and one of you get to the factory."

Ilene, Kenny, and Sundra race out the gymnasium to the park. The robots have nearly destroyed the gym.

"Everyone, keep calm, and get out the gym in an orderly fashion!" Mr. Belpois says

Meanwhile, Ilene, Kenny, and Sundra make their way to the factory via sewers. They reach the factory, and take the elevator down to the lab.

"There is an activated tower, but the superscan didn't pick it up. Seems like XANA bugged it up, so that my laptop and desktop wouldn't receive the message," Ilene states.

"We to do this quickly, or the city could be leveled, or worse," Sundra remarks.

"Then there's no time to lose, get to the scanner room," Ilene commands. Sundra and Kenny make their way to the scanner room. They enter a cabin and the door shuts behind them. "Transfer, Sundra. Transfer, Kenny. Scanner, Sundra, Scanner, Kenny. Virtualization!"

Sundra and Kenny land in the desert sector. It is seemingly quiet.

"It's too quiet. Ilene is there anything on your end?" Kenny asks.

"Nope, but the tower is west, through a canyon," Ilene states. Sundra and Kenny quickly run west toward the canyon.

Meanwhile, the robots are on a rampage. They do pay most of their attention to Dani and Will. Dani and Will do barely avoid laser blasts or electric shocks. Another ear-bleeding howl is heard. Everyone has evacuated the premises, but Dani and Will who are in the tool shed.

"We can't keep dodging them forever," Dani states. After that an electric blast goes through the windows.

"We need to get to the factory, but what can we so?" Will pessimistically asks.

"Easy, we're in a tool shed, so pick something, and fight!" Dani yells. She grabs a nail gun and Will grabs a shovel. The two leave the shed and begin to pulverize the robots as they make their way to the sewers. Dani is then shot in the leg.

"You okay Dani?" Will asks.

"Yeah, go, I'll get there soon," Dani insists. Will runs to the sewer entrance as the remaining robots surround Dani.

Back on Lyoko, Kenny and Sundra are making their way through the canyon. Ilene notices something on the screen.

"Guys you have some Kankerlats coming to you on both sides," Ilene says.

"How many are there three? Four? Five?" Kenny asks.

"More like twenty, on both sides," Ilene states. The two are in shock. Sundra uses her far sight ability to see where the Kankerlats are.

"They're almost here," Sundra says ominously. The Kankerlats come quickly and begin to shoot at the heroes. Kenny uses creativity powers to build a wall in front of one of the groups of Kankerlats.

"That should hold them for now," Kenny states. Sundra and Kenny prepare their weapons for the oncoming Kankerlat horde.

Back on Earth, the gym as well as the school has been evacuated. The robots have focused their attack on Will and Dani. They barricaded themselves inside the gardener's shed. Kiwi II lets out another ear-bleeding howl, which causes the windows to crack. The others shoot either their lasers or electricity at the door.

"Dani, grab something, we've got to get out and get to the factory," Will says. He grabs a shovel and Dani grabs a nail gun.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3!" Dani shouts. They kick the door open and begin to attack the robots. Most of the robots are destroyed in their attack. Will and Dani run to the sewer entrance in the park.

"We're almost there," Will says.

"AHHHHH!" Dani yells in pain. One of the robots got a shot of her leg.

"Dani you okay?" Will asks, very concerned.

"No, I got shot in the freaking leg, how do think I feel?!" Dani yells.

"Need help?" Will asks.

"No, go to the factory, I can handle myself," Dani states. Will goes to the sewer entrance. He enters and grabs his skateboard. He then receives a call.

"Hello?" Will askes.

"Are you and Dani at the school?" Ilene asks.

"I'm on my way," Will states, still skateboarding in the sewers.

"And Dani?" Ilene asks.

"She's in the park, she's been injured," Will replies.

"When you get here, go straight to the scanner room," Ilene says. They both hang up.

On Lyoko, Sundra and Kenny have half of the first horde defeated.

"It back-up on its way?" Kenny asks grabbing his tessen fans.

"Yes," Ilene replies. Sundra gets hit by a laser. "Sundra be careful, you have 30 life points left."

"Got it," Sundra says, firing her energy fields. The wall Kenny created is starting to crumble.

"We'd better finish this fast," Kenny states, throwing his fans. Two more Kankerlats get destroyed. The first horde still has six remaining.

Back on Earth, Dani puts herself against a tree. The robots come close to her. He grabs her nail gun as they're firing at her.

"What some come get it?" Dani says to taunt the robots. A few more get destroyed. The nail gun thwn runs out. "Shoot!" Dani yells. As the robots continue firing, she drops the nail gun. The remaining robots stop firing. Kiwi II directs them to go to the factory.

On Lyoko, Kenny and Sundra have finished the first horde and waiting for the second to come. Eventually, the wall crumbles and the Kankerlats begin firing. Kenny blocks the lasers, but Sundra gets hit, and is immediately devirtualized.

At the factory, Will arrives in the scanner room.

"Good timing, Sundra was just devirtulized," Ilene states. Will enters the cabin. "Virtualization!"

Will drops just south of Kenny.

"Triplicate!" Will shouts, splitting into three.

"Super sprint!" The three Wills shout. The three get to Kenny's site and with their twin katana, take out six Kankerlats, and leaving six left.

"About time," Kenny states.

"Listen, get to the tower we'll take care of the remaining Kankerlats," Will says to Kenny. Kenny runs off to the tower. One of the Kankerlats begin to follow him. The Kankerlats fire at Will and his clones. The clones are hit and devirtualized. Will hits two of the Kankerlats, who then explode. He wipes out the other three.

Kenny is running to the tower, when a Kankerlat starts firing. He picks up his pace.

"Almost there," Kenny tells himself. He enters the tower and the Kankerlat hits it, going on its side. It then explodes. Kenny gets to the second platform and enters "Code: LYOKO" on the interface.

"Return to the past, now" Ilene states, initiating the time reversion. The white dome shallows the factory, the park, the school, and eventually returning them to the beginning of Ilene's match against Henry.

"Ready, set, go!" Coach Maurell shouts, throwing the basketball in the air. The match ends 5-3, with Ilene winning.

"Congratulations, Ilene," Mr. Belpois tells her, handing over the trophy for this year.

"Alright shake hands you two," Coach Maurell tells them. Ilene sticks her hand out.

"No, no! I refuse!" Henry says angrily. He runs off in a huff.

"What's the matter with him?" Mr. Belpois asks. Coach Maurell shrugs his shoulders. He is then in one of the gymnasium's corners with Rita yelling at him.

"You loser! You are a disgrace to me! That robot disgraces me! You better destroy it immediately! Are you listening to me?!" Rita yells. Henry has his head in shame.

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I own my characters and creations that I've made in this fanfiction._


	5. XANA's Plague

**XANA's Plague**

The group is sitting the cafeteria, eating lunch. Dani is wolfing hers down like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Coach Maurell enters the cafeteria with a mail sack.

"Mail call!" he yells. He then walks around the cafeteria handing out mail.

"Ah, mail day, every Sunday. The day we get something from home, and learn about one another," Sundra states, looking excited about receiving mail. Coach Maurell comes up to the group with the mail sack.

"For Ilene, her monthly issue of Femme Sciences and two letters from home. Dani, a package and two letters. Sundra, a letter and small package. Kenny you have a letter and the Virbank Times. For Will, you have three letters," Coach Maurell states. He walks away to another table. The group opens up their packages or letters.

"Well my parents say that everything is relatively normal, and my younger brother is beginning to write," Ilene says happily. She opens the second letter, which is from her younger brother. Ilene gushes over the cuteness of the crude handwriting. Sundra opens up the package, which is a silver locket with a picture of her mother, father, older brother, and younger sister in it. She then opens the letter.

"To remind you of us. Love Mom, Dad, James, and Erica. Ain't that sweet?" Sundra says admiring her locket.

"Well knowing my family, it's something for their special girl," Dani says, thinking high of herself. She opens up the package, and disappointed that it is dog food for Kiwi.

"Apparently their special girl is Kiwi instead," Will states. Dani raises an eyebrow. She opens up her two letters.

"Plus what makes you their special girl?" Ilene asks.

"I'll have you know, I'm the youngest and only girl of seven siblings," Dani states reading her letter from her parents and her brothers.

"Well, my parents are doing okay, and they've sent 200 dollars to my bank account. My sister in college is holding up as well," Will says calmly, trying to change the subject.

"And the third letter?" Kenny asks.

"Oh, it's some college brochure from my dad," Will replies.

"My parents are fine," Kenny states. Coach Maurell returns to their table.

"Forget something?" Dani asks.

"Yes, young lady, it seems you had a third letter. Here you go," Coach Maurell says, giving the letter to Dani. He then leaves the table again.

"So who's it from?" Will asks.

"It's a letter from my distant aunt and uncle, whom we're close to, that my cousin Tobias, will be transferring to the Kadic next week," Dani says happily

Meanwhile, a white woman in her forties, with greying brown hair, wearing glasses, a buttoned lab coat, brownish pants, and white nurse's shoes, possibly a science teacher, is in her room seems to be waiting for something. Coach Maurell appears at the door with a package labelled "fragile".

"There you are Ms. Tesla, your package," Coach Maurell says, handing her the package. She looks delighted receiving said package. "So what exactly is in the package?"

"James, first off call me Colette. Second, the package is harmless bacteria generously donated by Virbank University's Science Department for the science club meeting today," Ms. Tesla responds. She places the package on the workstation, and proceeds to open it. She takes the samples out, placing them on the workstation. Coach Maurell waves good-bye to her and leaves the science building. Ms. Tesla continues to prepare for her science club meeting later.

Later, Ms. Tesla's classroom fills up with students for the bi-weekly science club meeting. A clock reads 2:00 on it. Ilene is in attendance, along with 14 others.

"Welcome, back everyone to science club. I've received the bacteria samples, so we can study them, as I promised. Now everyone come up and grab a microscope and a bacterium sample," Ms. Tesla tells the club members. The club members orderly got a bacterium sample and a microscope. Everyone at the club studies the samples for a while, until they discussed what observations each one had. At 3:00 the meeting ended.

"Remember, in two weeks, we'll be going into the forest for a hike, so bring snacks, water, and a pair of hiking boots!" Ms. Tesla shouts to remind the club. She begins to clean up. A light switch begins to spark purple electricity, and a specter jumps out of it. The specter then enters one of the bacteria, all without Ms. Tesla noticing. She eventually picks up the bacteria with XANA's influence. It multiplies rapidly and half enters the teacher's nasal passageways, and the other half becomes an airborne virus.

Later, a male student, with red hair, fair skin, green eyes, a green t-shirt, a pair of black athletic shorts, and black sneakers enters the room with Hilbert McCormick return to the science room to get something they forgot. Upon entering the room, they noticed Ms. Tesla passed out on the floor.

"Jake, we need to get her to the nurse now!" Hilbert yells. Jake nods and they put her arms around them, and leave to the infirmary. When outside, Coach Maurell catches them.

"McCormick, Jones, why is Col-er-Ms. Tesla like that?" Coach Maurell asks.

"We found her like this, honest, but now she needs medical attention," Hilbert says.

"Alright, go back to your dorms, and I'll get her to the infirmary," Coach Maurell says. He takes Ms. Tesla to the infirmary.

In the girl's dormitory bathroom, Ilene is washing her hands when Rita walks in. She looks pale and zombie-like.

"Rita, are you okay?" Ilene asks. Rita just continues walking, until she faints on the floor. Ilene then takes her to the infirmary.

At the infirmary, the nurse, Dolores Fairchild, an African-American woman wearing pink scrubs and pink nurse's shoes, looks after Ms. Tesla. Coach Maurell pats Ms. Tesla's hand, concerned for her health. Ilene walks in with Rita, who blacks out.

"Oh, my what has happened to her?" the nurse asks, with a slight Caribbean accent.

"She fainted in the girl's dormitory bathroom. Her name's Margherita Gomez," Ilene says panicked. Dolores performs a check-up to check her vitals.

"Hmm, she has the same symptoms of Colette Tesla, irregular heartbeat, lowering blood pressure, and unexpected fainting. I'll have to phone the hospital about this, there's nothing else I can do," she states. She picks up the phone, and asks for two ambulances to arrive at the school ASAP. Ilene returns to her dorm, where the superscan appears, showing an activated tower. Concerned that Rita's illness could be linked to XANA, she goes online, and looks up a recent news report.

"People all over Virbank City have been stricken with a mysterious illness. Doctors believe the illness started at the Virbank Kadic Academy. Patient Zero is possibly Colette Tesla, a resident science teacher at the school. People are advised to-," the news reporter says before Ilene closes the page. She picks up her phone.

Will is in his room, reading, and hears his phone ring. He picks it up. Ilene warns him of a XANA attack, and for him to call Kenny and she'll contact Sundra and Dani. Both run out to the park, and call one of the others.

Kenny is out in the park, and picks up his phone. Will tells him to get to the factory ASAP. He runs to the sewer entrance. Dani and Sundra are in the recreation room, playing a game of foosball. Dani's phone rings, and she calls a time out. Dani is told by Ilene to get to the factory. She tells Sundra and they run to the sewer entrance in the park.

They all meet at the sewer entrance and one by one enter the sewers. Sundra, Will, Kenny, and Dani take a skateboard to the factory and Ilene takes a scooter there.

"So what's XANA's attack?" Will asks.

"I think some sort of airborne virus, that causes people have an irregular heartbeat and low blood pressure, causing them to faint," Ilene replies.

"How did he do it? You can't just create a virus out of thin air," Dani says, questioning Ilene's theory.

"XANA might have possessed one of the bacterium samples in Ms. Tesla's classroom for the science club meeting today. She was at the infirmary when I took Rita there," Ilene states. Will has a serious look on his face.

"We have to deactivate this tower!" Will shouts. The others look dumbfounded on the reason.

"I thought you hated Rita?" Sundra asks.

"She may be and annoyance, but she still doesn't deserve to die," Will states to Sundra. They arrive at the entrance near the factory. Sundra, Ilene, Will, Kenny, and Dani get into the elevator and go down. The elevator stops at the lab, where Ilene sits at the supercomputer. The elevator closes and goes down to the scanner room. Sundra, Will and Kenny enter into the cabins.

"Transfer, Will. Transfer, Sundra. Transfer, Kenny. Scanner, Will. Scanner, Sundra. Scanner, Kenny. Virtualization," Ilene says. The three are virtualized into the Ice Sector. "Virtualization!" Dani is then virtualized afterward.

"So, Einstein, where is this tower?" Dani asks, looking around.

"Just southwest of your position. It should just be past a canyon, in a large plain," Ilene replies to Dani. Will, Dani, Sundra, and Kenny run toward the canyon.

"Hey, any monsters on your screen?" Kenny asks. Ilene takes a look at her screen.

"There are some nearby the tower, but not near you. Scratch that, a monster has materialized nearby," Ilene states. Behind the group was a Megatank. I tries to open its shell, but the narrow canyon doesn't allow it. The canyon begins to cave in as the Megatank tries to open itself.

"Run!" Dani yells. Dani, Will, Kenny, and Sundra run, in that order to the exit of the canyon. Large chunks of rocks begin to fall. Dani makes it first out of the canyon, followed by Will, and then Kenny. Sundra is too late, and the chunks of ice rock crush her and the Megatank.

"Hopefully I don't get stoned again," Sundra states getting out of the scanner cabin.

On Lyoko, Kenny, Will , and Dani arrive at the tower, guarded by two Tarantulas and five Hornets.

"I'll get the Hornets, you two take care of the Tarantulas," Dani says cocking her arrows. Will draws his katana and Kenny draws out his fans. The Tarantulas begin to fire at Will and Kenny. The Hornets go after Dani. She fires two arrows. One hits a hornet, the other fails to hit one. Kenny blocks the Tarantula's lasers and throws a fan at it. The fan lightly grazes the Eye of XANA, and a Tarantula is destroyed. Meanwhile, Hornets chase Dani, and Will is blocking the Tarantula's laser with his katana.

"Go help Dani. I've got this," Will states to Kenny.

On Earth, Sundra is in the lab. She asks," So how are the others doing?"

"Not so well, Dani has lost 60 life points, Will is being held up by a Tarantula, and Kenny is trying to get rid of the Hornets," Ilene replies to Sundra's question. Her face then creates a forlorn expression.

Back on Lyoko, Will has been hit twice by the Tarantula's lasers. He has enough and decides to triplicate. The Tarantula begins to shoot, and hits one of the clones, and the real Will. Kenny throws his fan at the Hornets, missing all four. All four Hornets fire at Kenny.

"Guys be careful. Dani, Will you're on your last 40 life points, Kenny your down to twenty," Ilene states, worried the tower won't be deactivated in time.

"Relax, we have this," Will says while his second clone defeats the Tarantula. He and the close fuse back together, and runs to Kenny and Dani. Kenny and Dani have fired their weapons. Two Hornets are destroyed. The remaining two fire at them. One laser devirtualizes Kenny, and Dani simply takes damage.

"Impact!" Will shouts, destroying one of the Hornets.

"Thanks fora second, I thought I'd be a goner," Dani says. As she says that, the Hornet takes no time to fire its laser, devirtualizing Dani. Will gets an angry expression on his face.

"Bring it!" Will taunts the Hornet. He draws both his katana and runs a the Hornet. It fires its laser, but Will manages to avoid it and stab the Hornet in the Eye of XANA. The Hornet explodes, and the path to the tower is clear. Will gets inside the tower and levitates to the top platform. He enters "Code: Lyoko" into the tower's interface, causing the tower to glow its original white aura.

"Return to the past, now!" Ilene states. He punches the code in and a bright white dome engulfs the factory, the school, a hospital, the city, until time reverts before the plague supposedly started. Ilene is sitting inside Ms. Tesla's classroom, close to the end of the science club meeting. The members and Ms. Tesla are still debating on their observations.

"Ilene, do you agree with Hilbert's observations?" Ms. Tesla asks.

"Oh, yes ma'am," Ilene replies. She puts a smile on her face, knowing that everyone is alright.

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I own my characters and creations that I've made in this fanfiction._


	6. A Haunting In Virbank

**A Haunting In Virbank**

In the lazy afternoon at the Virbank Kadic, is a courtyard full of dorm students, wandering into the park, library, or into Virbank itself. On a bench in the middle of the courtyard, the group, minus Dani, are waiting for something.

"Dani did say to meet her here, at this time, correct?" Kenny asks the others. Ilene pulls our her phone, and looks for something on it. She puts the phone towards Kenny's face. He flinches back, anticipating something else to happen.

"Here look," Ilene says to Kenny. He looks at the message, stating for them to wait here, at this time now. He hand the phone back to her, thanking Ilene.

Then, Dani shows up, with a young teenage male. He has a slender build, has black hair, and wears a black hoodie with dark blue jeans, and dark red sneakers. He has an expressionless face as well. He looked the complete opposite of Dani.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Tobias," she introduces. "Tobias, these are my friends, Ilene, Kenny, Will, and Sundra." Tobias does a simple short wave, but his face remains expressionless. Mr. Belpois, the principal, walks up to the gang.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Volkov. Welcome to the Kadic. I'm Mr. Belpois, the principal at this school. I've seen Dani's introduced you to her friends," the principal says, Now, come. I'll show you to your room." Mr. Belpois walks to the dormitory building. Tobias follows behind him. The gang follows the two as well. They arrive on the second floor. Mr Belpois unlocks the room, and inside is a standard bedroom at the Kadic. A simple bed, wardrobe, desk, desk chair, and lamp adorn the room. In the room is bags, presumably Tobias's.

"I've seen Coach Maurell has brought up your belongings. Now, let me explain a few things. Curfew is from Sunday to Thursday nights is 9 o'clock. On Friday and Saturday, it is eleven o'clock. Breakfast is six to seven-thirty, lunch is noon to one, and dinner is six to eight. Classes start at 8 o'clock on the dot, and end at 3. How old are you by the way?" Mr. Belpois eplains to Tobias.

"Fifteen," Tobias replies.

"Okay, then you are permitted to have a job, just as long it starts at three and ends before curfew. You will also need to give us the name and work-hours of your employers to the main office, for convenience. Any other questions about rules, ask your cousin or her friends. Remember today is Saturday, so curfew is at eleven. Good-bye Mr. Volkov," Mr. Belpois finishes explaining. He walks out of the hallway and into the stairwell.

"Is he always like that?" Tobias asks, as he and the other enter his room.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy, but I'll warn you he can have a short fuse. I remember when I attended the Kadic in eighth grade, and one of the seniors spray-painted his entire car purple. He lit like a firecracker. No one since then has done anything that serious of a prank. Some students do prank him once in a while, but it's usually the old electric gum gag or a whoopee cushion," Ilene explains to Tobias.

"By the way, who is Coach Maurell?" Tobias asks the group again.

"He's the physical education instructor, soccer coach, hockey coach, football coach, Mr. Fix-it, campus moderator, and dorm inspection, in a nut shell," Will tells Tobias. Everyone decides to help Tobias unpack. In the middle of unpacking, Sundra comes across a family photograph. The photograph has Tobias in the foreground, and in the background, a lovely looking woman, with golden locks, wearing a green coat, with a white shirt underneath, and a green skirt. The male in the photo is scratched out, impossible to tell what he looks like.

"Hey, Tobias, why is this photo all scratched up like this?" Sundra asks. Tobias turns and snatches the photo from her.

"Get out, all of you! Now!" He angrily yells. Ilene, Sundra, Will and Kenny leave the room silently. Dani stops at the doorway and turns toward Tobias.

"Whatever, your problem is, leave my friends out of it!" Dani yells back.

"Leave, now!" Tobias yells, even louder.

"When you're ready to apologize, I'll be in the park!" Dani shouts back. She slams the door and leaves the dormitory building. Minutes later, Tobias hears a knock on his door. Two young girls, most likely eighth graders are outside his door. One of the girls was Caucasian, with red hair tied back into a pony-tail, wearing a light blue shirt, and matching skirt, blue sneakers, and a star pedant around her neck. The other girl was African, with braided brown hair, wearing a pink hoodie, greenish shorts, and eggshell-colored boots. One had a notepad and pen, the other a video camera.

"Hello, I'm Tanya," the red-head says, introducing herself.

"I'm Maia," the brunette says.

"We were wondering, Tobias, if you'd mind doing an interview for the paper?" Tanya asks. She takes a step closer, but Tobias slams the door in her face, causing her to flinch. "Darn it. What is wrong with us?"

"Relax Tanya, we'll get something for the paper. By the way, isn't Tobias's cousin Dani. Why don't we interview her instead," Maia suggests.

"That's a great idea, but we have no idea where Dani is," Tanya replies.

"I know someone who might know," Maia says. She takes Tanya to Dani and Sundra's dorm. They open the door silently, making sure no one is in the room. Maia grabs one of Dani's socks and goes to an open drawer on Dani's side. Inside the drawer is Kiwi's doggie bed.

"Hey, Kiwi, go find Dani, girl," Maia says to Kiwi, holding the sock to the dog's nose. Kiwi leaves the room, and the girls follow her.

Meanwhile, in a secluded part of the forest, Dani walks alone.

"Maybe I should call him, and apologize, but he did yell at my friends," Dani says hesitantly to herself. She pulls out her phone. In the corner of her eye, she catches something. She turns and notices a bald man with greyish skin and a suit on. His back is facing her. "Excuse me, sir, are you lost?" she asks. The man quickly turns toward her. She quickly notices he has no eyes, nose, mouth, or ears. Smoky tentacles then protrude from his back, as the mysterious man walks toward her. Dani quickly has the urge to run, but the tentacles grab her, keeping Dani where she is. A slit in the face opens up and an odd smoke or fog envelops her. The smoke begins to turn Dani into stone. Dani yells for help. At that exact moment, Kiwi, Tanya, and Maia arrive at the scene. By that time, Dani is three-quarters stone. The girls just helplessly watch in terror as Dani becomes stone. The monster man transforms his legs into a specter-like tail, and flies by the girls, giving off a monstrous screech.

"Dani," Tanya states after the events that just occurred," Maia, get Tobias, he might want to know." Maia rushes off to get Tobias, and Kiwi winces at the statue of her.

Moments later, Maia returns with Tobias. He looks concerned when he sees Dani as a statue.

"What, what happened to her?" Tobias asks.

"A weird guy looking like Slenderman created a black smoke did this, and when we got here, she was nearly a statue," Tanya says very panicked. Nearby, was Dani's cellphone. Tobias picks it up, and makes a call.

In the cafeteria, Ilene, Sundra, Will, and Kenny are enjoying their dinner. Ilene's phone rings.

"Hey, Dani," Ilene answers.

"Ilene, it's me, Tobias," Tobias answers back.

"Tobias? Where's Dani?" Ilene asks.

"She's right now stiff as a statue," Tobias replies.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks.

"I need you guys to get to the park, ASAP, something happened to Dani," Tobias replies. He hangs up the phone.

"What's happened with Dani?" Kenny asks.

"I don't know, but I want you three to head off into the park, I'll be heading to the factory. Contact me as soon as you get Dani," Ilene commands. The four leave the cafeteria and head to the park. Ilene stops at the sewer entrance and heads to the factory. Sundra, Will, and Kenny head deeper into the forest.

"Guys, I think it be best if we split up, to cover more ground. Whoever finds Tobias, call the others," Will says.

"Got it," Sundra says.

"Sounds good," Kenny replies. Kenny heads off to the left and Will heads off to the right. Sundra continues deeper into the forest. Eventually, Sundra finds Tobias, Kiwi, Tanya, Maia, and the Dani statue.

"Oh my goodness!" Sundra says in shock when she sees the statue. A scream is heard in the distance.

"That sounded like Will. Tanya, Maia, I want you to go back to the school, and take Kiwi with you. Tobias grab Dani, and we'll investigate the scream. Go," Sundra commands. Tanya and Maia take Kiwi and return to the school. Sundra and Tobias make their way to where Will head toward. They arrive, and put Dani down, and see Will, frozen in stone.

"Will," Sundra states quietly. Soon the monster man who attacked Dani and most likely Will appears. Its smoky tentacles wrap Sundra up, and smoke emits from its mouth. Tobias sees a nearby branch, and slams it into the monster man. The monster man lets out a monstrous shriek, dropping Sundra, and leaves the area. Kenny shows up soon afterward.

"What happened?" Kenny asks.

"Some guy looking like Slenderman attacked Sundra," Tobias responds.

"Lucky It only froze me up until my left ankle," Sundra says. Kenny's phone rings.

"Hey, Ilene, any news?" Kenny asks.

"XANA's launched an attack, but I can't seem to pinpoint the tower," Ilene responds.

"Good, because both Will and Dani are solid statues," Kenny informs her.

"Alright, get to the factory immediately!" Ilene tells Kenny.

"Sundra, we need to go you-know-where," Kenny tells Sundra. Tobias stops them from leaving.

"You two seem to know what's up, please tell me what happened to my cousin," Tobias says, angrily. Kenny and Sundra look at each other and nod.

"You won't believe us if we say anything, so follow us, and grab Dani. I'll take Will," Kenny tells Tobias. The three take off back toward the school. Sundra and Kenny stop Tobias at a manhole. He follows them into the sewers and they show him the way to the factory.

"Where are we going?" Tobias asks as they run to the factory.

"An abandoned factory in the Industrial District," Sundra replies.

"Why?" Tobias asks back.

"To deactivate a tower in a virtual world to counterattack a demonic artificial intelligence called XANA," Kenny tells him.

"That is pure science fiction," Tobias says, disbelieving them. Sundra and Kenny stop at the edge of the sewers, where it empties out into the Bay of Virbank. The three exit the sewers and head into the abandoned factory. They call the elevator, which goes down to the lab.

"Hey, guys!" Ilene says happily as the elevator door opens. Tobias looks shocked, now believing Sundra and Kenny's story.

"Wow! This is incredible! You guys weren't lying," Tobias says in shock.

"Ilene have you found the activated tower yet?" Kenny asks. Ilene looks gloomy as he asks.

"No, the superscan is all bugged up. What happened to Will and Dani?" Ilene says pointing to the statues in the lab.

"Some freaky monster man attacked the two of them, and nearly got Sundra," Tobias responds, and points to Sundra's left foot.

"XANA must be after us, because its specter didn't attack Maia, Tanya, Kiwi, nor Tobias," Kenny says," we need to go to Lyoko now!"

"Alright, go to the scanner room, and get ready for virtualization," Ilene tells Sundra and Kenny. Kenny ans Sundra head down to the scanner room and head into one of the cabins.

"Virtualization!" Ilene shouts. Kenny and Sundra land in the Desert sector. In front of the two was some sort of silver L-shaped vehicle with a fin at the bottom.

"Um, Sundra, what is this motorcycle doing here?" Kenny asks.

"Oh, I was going to tell you at dinner that I dug up some programs for transportation, but better now than never. That is the Overwing, it seems to be more useful to you," Ilene explains. Sundra looks around looking for a vehicle.

"And me?" Sundra asks dumfounded on where her vehicle is.

"Oh, see that bracelet on your right arm? Swipe your hand over it," Ilene commands he,". Sundra does just that, and a pair of light blue angelic wing sprout from her back.

"Sweet," Sundra says to herself.

"Now I want you guys to sweep the sectors. Kenny look in the Desert and Ice Barrier, Sundra you're going to the Mountains and Forest," Ilene tells the two. She gives the co-ordinates of the way tower. Sundra heads to the way tower, and Kenny proceeds to sweep the Desert. Sundra gets to the way tower, and falls off the platform, and travels to the Mountain Sector. She activates her wings and searches the Mountains. Kenny looks high and low for the activated tower in the Desert Sector. Upon coming up to the last tower, he's disheartened to discover it is not active.

"No activated tower in the Desert. I'm heading to the Ice Barrier, now," Kenny tells Ilene. Sundra also comes up to the last tower of the Mountains, and finds it is not activated.

"Nothing in the Mountains. I'm off to the Forest," Sundra reports to Ilene.

"Ilene, what if this XANA guy isn't behind the attack? What if it's just some ghost haunting the grounds of the park?" Tobias asks Ilene. A piece of metal, out of nowhere lifts off the factory floor.

"It's unlikely that a ghost is doing this. Plus if it is a ghost, it probably attack you, Maia, and Tanya as well," Ilene answers. The piece of metal that lifted without cause and slams into Ilene.

"Ilene!" Tobias yells. A black smoke begin to envelop Ilene's body. Tobias acts quickly and uses the piece of metal and swings it in mid-air. The metal piece hits the specter, which is invisible, gives out another monstrous shriek, and leaves the lab. "It'll be back, angrier." he states to himself. He grabs the headset from Ilene's unconscious body, frozen up to her knees in stone. He sits in front of the supercomputer screen.

"Guys, you need to hurry, Ilene has been hurt, and I'm pretty sure the specter will go after me next or attack Ilene again," Tobias informs Sundra and Kenny.

"Good, I've finished surveying the Ice Sector, no tower activated, has Sundra found a tower yet?" Kenny asks, as he passes the last tower of the Ice Sector.

"Listen, tell Kenny to get his ass to the Forest sector, now. I've spotted the tower, but three Bloks are guarding the tower, and I've been hit," Sundra says, hiding behind one of the Forest Sector's trees, while the Bloks fire at her.

"Kenny, you need to get to the Forest ASAP, Sundra needs your help," Tobias tells Kenny. Kenny races off to a way tower to the Forest.

In the Forest Sector, the Bloks continue to shoot at Sundra's hiding place. All of a sudden, a large boulder, the same color of the sector falls from mid-air, and crushes one of the Bloks. Kenny arrives on the Overwing, and lands in front of Sundra.

"Nice!" Sundra applauds. The Bloks continue to fire at their hiding spot.

"You take one, I'll get the other," Kenny tells her. They take off and begin to fight. Sundra blasts her energy fields at her Blok, but the Blok uses its laser to deflect the energy fields. Kenny's Blok switched to its fire rings, and rapid fires. Kenny manages to dodge and throw his tessen fan at it, hitting the Blok's Eye of XANA, and destroying it. At the same time, Sundra's Blok rotates to another Eye. The Eye charges with a blue light, rather than red, and it fires the blue laser at Sundra. Sundra is frozen solid, and is immediately devirtualized.

"Sundra!" Kenny shouts. He throws one of his fans at it, and hits the Eye of XANA, destroying it as well. He then runs into the tower.

Back in the factory, Sundra returns to the lab. She finds Ilene unconscious, and frozen in partway in stone. Then the specter returns for the third time, and attacks both Sundra and Tobias. It emits the smoke and they begin to freeze in stone.

"What can we do?" Tobias asks Sundra. He looks at her, afraid.

"Just wait Kenny will deactivate the tower soon enough," Sundra says calmly.

Back on Lyoko, Kenny is in the tower, on the bottom platform. He levitates to the upper platform, and the tower's interface pops up. He puts his hand on it and punches "Code LYOKO" into the interface. The tower goes back to its inactive state.

On Earth, Tobias and Sundra are stone up to their chests. The specter then is contracted back to XANA, and Ilene, Tobias, and Sundra's stony areas are turned back to their flesh and blood. Will and Dani are also turned back into human beings. Moments later, Kenny returns to the lab, and Ilene is once again conscious, and returns to the supercomputer. She begins to type up a time reversion, but stops before she enters it. She turns at looks at the others.

"Um, Tobias how would you feel about joining the group?" Ilene questions Tobias.

"Hell, yeah this is cool, and I promise to keep this a secret!" He shouts rather quickly. Ilene looks at the others.

"Is that fine with you guys?" she asks the others.

"He knows how to fight, why not?" Sundra replies.

"Tobias took leadership after you lost consciousness. I say yes," Kenny answers.

"Since they say he's okay, I'll say yes as well," Will responds. Dani remains quiet, looking glum.

"Dani?" Ilene asks her.

"He can be part of the group, but only on one condition. He's not allowed to go to Lyoko until my say-so. Until then, he's on the sidelines with Ilene," Dani states. Ilene thinks about it for a bit.

"Well, okay, that's fine, but one thing, Tobias, take the hatch over there and go down it. I'll tell you what to do after that," Ilene commands. Tobias nods and goes down the hatch in the floor. He finds himself in the scanner room, wondering what these do. "Alright, hop in one of the scanners. I'll take a digital incarnation of you, making you immune to time reversions," she tells him. He jumps in one of the scanners, and Ilene starts the procedure. The supercomputer takes a digital incarnation of Tobias, and after he steps out of the scanner, she launches a time reversion. "Return to the past, now!" she says. A large white dome engulfs the factory, the forest, the school, and eventually they're back to when they were helping Tobias unpack.

"How did we get back here, and back in time?" Tobias asks.

"That was a time reversion, we do them in case we need to people to forget about certain XANA attacks. We retain our memories, if you're wondering that, too," Ilene explains. A knock at the door is heard. Tobias opens the door, and Tanya and Maia are at the door again.

"Hello, I'm Tanya," Tanya reintroduces herself.

"I'm Maia," Maia reintroduces herself.

"We were wondering, Tobias, if you'd mind doing an interview for the paper?" Tanya asks. Tobias thinks about it for a moment.

"Sure, but can we do it after dinner if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of unpacking and I'd like to catch up with Dani, alright?" Tobias asks.

"Why yes!" Tanya screams ecstatically. The girls then leave, and Tobias closes the door.

"Okay, now where were we?" Tobias asks the others.

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I own my characters and creations that I've made in this fanfiction._


	7. Newbie

**Newbie**

On Lyoko, in the Forest Sector, Will and Dani are chased by two Hornets and a Krabe. Dani is on the Overboard and Will is piloting the Overbike. Dani fires two arrows at the Hornets. One of the arrows hits a Hornet, destroying it. The other arrow misses the second Hornet. The Hornet shoots its laser at Dani, and hits her in the abdomen.

"Careful Dani you have forty life points left," Ilene informs Dani in the lab. In the lab with her was Sundra. Tobias and Kenny were both absent from the factory completely.

"That's easy for you to say, it's no picnic here," Dani yells to her. As the Krabe shoots at Will, he doubles back at the Krabe. When he gets underneath the Krabe he thrusts one of his katana up, hitting the Eye of XANA. After getting out from underneath, the Krabe explodes and then disintegrates. The Hornet see this and fires at Will. Both Will and the Overbike are hit, devirtualizing both.

"Damn it!" Will says pounding his fist on the scanner, upon returning to the real world.

On Lyoko, Dani avoids the Hornet's lasers on the Overboard, the tower is in view. She speeds up toward the tower. The Hornet does the same. Within inches of the tower, she bails from the Overboard. It slams into the tower, destroying. The Hornet realizes this two late, and it smashes into the tower, destroying itself. Dani celebrates a little, and enters the tower. After getting to the center of the tower, she levitates to the top platform of the tower. The tower interfaces pops up and she enters "Code Lyoko" into the interface. The tower's aura goes from red to white, signifying it inactive.

"Since XANA didn't even have time to attack, a return in time isn't necessary. I'll bring you in Dani," Ilene tells her. Dani is devirtualized from Lyoko, and emerges from a scanner. She enters the elevator with Will, and go to the lab. The elevator door opens, and Ilene and Sundra join the two.

"So did Kenny get the car yet?" Will asks the girls.

"Yeah, he gave me a text a minute ago that he's outside waiting for us," Sundra answers. The elevator stops on the ground floor of the factory, and the group leaves the factory. Outside it is twilight out, as the sun is beginning to set. Kenny is waiting in is car, a sleek black 2010 Chevrolet Camaro.

"About time, any longer and I would've left," Kenny jokes to the group. Kenny gets into the driver seat. Ilene take the passenger seat. Sundra, Will, and Dani take the back three seats. Kenny then begins to drive out of the Industrial District. In order to get to the rendezvous point from the Industrial District, Kenny is forced to drive through the Industrial Slums, one of the poorest areas of Virbank City. Though none of the five lived in Virbank, they knew that is infamous for the high crime rates, and driving through the Slums in a nice car probably wasn't the best idea, but it was the only way to where Tobias wanted them to rendezvous. The bright side of being in the district was seeing some of the younger kids playing among themselves with at least and adult watching them. Eventually they arrive at the edge of the Slums and the South Entertainment District.

"Alright, so where do I go then?" Kenny asks Ilene. She pull out her phone, opens an app, and types in the address in.

"Okay, take a keep going until we arrive at the intersection of Main Street and Third Avenue. Then take a left at Damien Road, and continue straight. I'll tel you when we've arrived," she tells Kenny. He took the directions Ilene told him. Within an hour of driving, they arrive on Damien Road. "Stop, here it is, 2106 Damien Road," Ilene tells him. He parks a bit away from the building, and the groups walks to it. The building is small and skinny, looking like a shack. They open the thick metal door, and hear faint music. They go downstairs, arriving at another door. Opening the door, they find a music club with live musicians on a stage. Nearby the stage was a mosh-pit of people dancing. Further away was a simple dining area. Above the stage in the tucked away in the corner is possibly the DJ booth. The entire place is colored either purple or black, including the server's outfits. Most of the people in the club were either high school students or college students.

"Wow. This. Is. Incredible!" Dani shouts. A young woman walks up to the group. She is curvy, slender, with black hair tied back into a pony-tail. She wears purple boots, a purple skirt, a black vest, a black tie, and a name tag with Wendy Jo on it.

"Hello welcome to the Virbank Music Club. I'm Wendy Jo. First, I'm going to need to see some ID. Sorry it's our boss's policy, we're only open to high school and college students," Wendy Jo tells the group. Kenny and Ilene had them their driver's licenses and Will, Sundra, and Dani had over their school ID's. Wendy Jo takes them, looks over them a bit, and returns them. "Alright, everything checks out, now, assuming you are new here, you need help?"

"Um, yeah, we're looking for a friend of ours who maybe here already. His name is Tobias Volkov," Will informs her.

"Oh, I recognize that name, he's been here a few times, I'll get him. Until then take a seat over by that booth," Wendy Jo tells them, pointing to an open booth. The group sits at the booth, waiting for Tobias. The booth gives a good sight of the stage. The musicians that were on stage when they arrived had disappeared, and replaced by another group, with two men, and two women. The guitarist, he is svelte, has blonde hair, wearing a red t-shirt with "The Toxic Affect" on it, dark green shorts, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. The bassist, she is scrawny, with short white hair, wearing a blue and purple striped shirt, a torn-looking dark blue skirt, and long black boots, with blue platforms. The drummer, he is slightly muscular, bald, wearing leather jacket, red pants, and black sneakers. The keyboardist, she is similar in size to the bassist, but with black hair, pulled to a one-sided pony-tail, wearing a black tube top, red shorts, and red sneakers, with long black pantyhose. An older man, presumably the owner, because of his age.

"Well it's time for one of our greatest acts here, and for those who don't know who these four are, give it up for the guitarist, Luca. On the bass, Roxie. The drummer, Nick. And, the keyboardist, Lou. Give it up for The Toxic Affect!" the owner shouts. A huge amount of applause generated from the audience. The bassist and guitarist begin to sing, as the music takes on a techno beat.

"We're a new generation, surfing the web all day and night"

Tobias then shows up. "Sorry, I had to set up the music for them. That's my surprise, I work here, as a DJ," he announces

"Always a celebration.

Cause when I'm online It's time to play."

"A within a month of being in Virbank, you've managed to get a job?" Sundra asks.

"We can travel around the world.

Sharing other family's daily lives."

"Yeah, The Toxic Affect decided to recruit me as a DJ two weeks ago after posting a piece of music created by me. Alright, I have to leave, enjoy yourselves," Tobias explains. He leaves his friends to return to the DJ booth. The group listens to the rest of the song:

"For this world is no longer round  
In every corner I find friends of mine.  
Such good friends  
Till the end.

We're going live.  
We're surfin' to these vibes.  
One brave new world.  
To be uncoiled.  
Are you there?  
I've got a message to send.  
Are you there?  
I want to find a brand new friend.

One simple connection  
And my computer helps me travel far.  
So much information.  
With my webcam I see who you are.

We represent the youth of today  
Making the most of modern technology.  
We are united in every way  
We will change the course of history.  
Such good friends  
Till the end.

We're going live.  
We're surfin' to these vibes.  
One brave new world.  
To be uncoiled.  
Are you there?  
I've got a message to send.  
Are you there?  
We're going live.  
We're surfin' to these vibes.  
One brave new world.  
To be uncoiled.  
Are you there?  
I've got a message to send.  
Are you there?  
I want to find a brand new friend."

The group enjoys themselves at the club for about an hour, before leaving around six forty-five o'clock. Kenny sends Tobias a text that they've left to go to dinner at the school.

Half an hour later, they arrive at the school, and rush to the cafeteria. Each one gets a tray and grabs their dinner. Dani piles her food on like there's no tomorrow. They find an empty table, and sit down. Dani swallows her food down rather quickly, and only stays for a few minutes.

"Sorry, I just realized that I haven't let Kiwi out. See ya later!" Dani says, running back to the dorms. A bit later, Ilene finishes eating and returns her tray.

"I have to get to the factory. I need to get some headway on the anti-XANA program," Ilene says. She returns her tray, and leaves the cafeteria. Ilene heads to the factory via the sewers.

"I'm getting worried about Ilene, she's spending too much time in the factory. She needs a day off," Will says, concerned for Ilene. An outlet in the cafeteria explodes, halting noise for a minute or two. Afterward, the conversations start-up again, and Rita joins Sundra, Will, and Kenny at their table.

"Hello Willie dear!" Rita shouts," There's a hot club in Virbank that we could go to tonight, it has live music and everything." Will gets and annoyed look on his face.

"First off, don't call me Willie, ever. Second, if it's called the Virbank Music Club in the Southern Entertainment District, I was just there. Tobias works as a DJ there, that's why I was at the club," Will tells her. Although Rita was mad, she stayed at the table, finishing her dinner. Two more outlets explode, and one student gets worried. She attempts to leave, but an electric shock repels her. A few students rush over to her.

"Is she okay?" Tanya asks. A lunch lady rushes over and checks her pulse.

"Is she fine Ms. Rose?" Maia asks.

"She okay, she's normal, but where did that electricity come from?" Rose asks the students. No one replies.

While Rita returns her tray, a black specter pops out from a nearby outlet, and goes inside Rita. Her eyes close, but when they open the Eye of XANA pulsates in them.

"Sounds like XANA, better exit stage left," Sundra says. Just then, her phone rings. It is Ilene at the factory.

"Hey, sorry, but it seems that XANA's attacking. A tower just activated in the Ice Sector," Ilene informs them. Sundra hangs up as the group attempts to escape the cafeteria. Rita looks over and sees Kenny, Will, and Sundra trying to leave.

"You, over there! Get away from there!" Rita screams, with an odd demonic undertone in her voice. She holds out her hand and shoots electricity at Kenny. The electricity causes his to slip into unconsciousness. The students quiver in fear. Rita creates ball of electricity, and aims it at the others in the cafeteria, knocking them out. Sundra notices something in her eyes. She immediately picks up her phone.

"Ilene, we can't get out of the cafeteria," Sundra says. Another outlet bursts, and a piece of the ceiling falls in the kitchen. "Between the electrified walls and a possessed Rita, it's nearly impossible. Dani and Tobias are the only ones that can get to the factory." XANA-Rita notices Sundra's phone, and using electromagnetism, breaks the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" Ilene asks, very panicked. She hangs up and dials Dani.

Dani is in the park, with Kiwi, up against a tree relaxing. Her phone rings, and she picks it up.

"Ilene?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, you need to get to the factory, ASAP. Will, Kenny, and Sundra are all caged in the cafeteria's electrified walls and a possessed Rita," Ilene informs her. Dani immediately runs to the park's sewer entrance.

"Since when can XANA possess humans?" Dani questions Ilene.

"I'm not sure when, but he's powerful enough to possess sixteen amateur robots, and give them new abilities," Ilene reminds her.

"Listen, call Tobias, from this point on, he's allowed to be virtualized on Lyoko," Dani tells Ilene. She hangs up and arrives at the sewer entrance. She climbs down, grabs a skateboard, and heads to the factory. Ilene calls Tobias. Tobias is still at the music club, packing up some discs. His mobile rings, and he answers it.

"Tobias, it's Ilene, you need to go to your factory for your first Lyoko mission," Ilene says. "Dani lifted your ban."

"Yes! I'll be there soon, my shift just ended. Bye," Tobias tells her. Tobias finishes his shift, punches out, and runs the streets of Virbank to the factory.

Dani is the first to arrive at the factory. She takes the elevator down and stops at the lab, where Ilene greets her.

"Go straight to the scanner room, Tobias will rendezvous with you soon," Ilene tells her. Dani takes the elevator one floor down. She hops into one of the scanners. "Transfer, Dani. Scanner, Dani. Virtualization!"

On Lyoko, Dani is sent to the Ice Sector. Her Overboard is materialized soon after.

In the Real World, Tobias arrives to the factory, winded from running from the club. He takes the elevator straight down to the scanner room. He stands in one of the scanners.

"Ilene, I'm ready," Tobias says confidently, but his face expresses nervousness.

"Alright. Transfer, Tobias. Scanner, Tobias. Virtualization!" Ilene shouts. Tobias is virtualized in the Ice Sector nearby Dani. He falls on his butt.

"Ow!" Tobias winces from the fail. Tobias's Lyoko outfit is a full body suit. The top half is silver-colored, but the right sleeve cuts at the shoulder, and replaced by a simple silver band on his right upper arm, and a silver glove extending from the middle of the forearm to his hands. A black vertical stripe is in the middle of the upper half. The lower half of the suit is more teal colored. His boots are also silver. Other parts of the suit included a dark red sash around his midsection and a leather looking holster attached to his back.

"Great, I'm still the nit-wit on Lyoko," Dani says seeing Tobias's Lyoko outfit for the first time. Tobias gets a good look at himself. He seems generally happy.

"Alright get a move on. The tower is north of your position. It'll be near two virtual water lakes," Ilene informs them. The two hop on the Overboard, and speed off to the tower.

"Hey, so what do you use to attack, those giant cat paws?" Tobias asks. Dani gives him a stern look.

"First off this isn't a game. And there's a few things you need to know about this world. One, is that everyone has a weapon and some sort of special ability. I can create a shield, and shoot arrows from these paws," Dani explains.

"And two?" Tobias asks.

"Just make sure you don't fall into the digital sea, you'll be deleted forever. Virtual water is safe, and looks like normal water. The digital sea looks like sea water," Dani explains once again. A loud screech is heard from behind them. They turn and see two Mantas. Both looked shocked.

"What are those?" Tobias asks Dani.

"I don't know, but we need to get to that tower," Dani replies, speeding off. The virtual water lakes are in view, and the Mantas begin to shoot. One successfully hits the Overboard. Both jump from the vehicle and land on the ground. Two Tarantulas materialize near the virtual water lake, as the Mantas corner. Dani cocks her arrows, and Tobias pulls out his zweihander, preparing for a fight.

On Earth, Sundra and Will use chairs to attack XANA-Rita while her back is turn. Will hits her first, and XANA-Rita is knocked down. As Sundra attempts to hit XANA-Rita, she grabs the chair and flings her to a wall. Sundra ends up blacking out from the hit. XANA-Rita gets up and glares at Will evilly. He immediately grabs his phone.

"Ilene when is that tower going to be deactivated? Both Kenny and Sundra are knocked out and I have a crazy bitch to deal with." Will asks nervously. Ilene takes a look at her map.

"We've got our own problem, two new manta-like monsters showed up with a couple of Tarantulas. The tower will get deactivated," Ilene informs Will. She covers her headset's microphone and adds," I hope. You two need to pick up the pace, the others are in trouble."

"Again, you sure that you don't want to trade places? These Mantas are tough. OW!" Dani says. One of the Manta's lasers hits Dani, costing her 30 life points. Tobias isn't doing better with the Tarantulas.

"How do I destroy these things?" Tobias asks Dani.

She shoots at the Manta, barely doing any damage and replies," The eye-like symbol. Hit that, they're done."

"Got it!" Tobias exclaims. He swings his zweihander at the Tarantula, hitting its Eye of XANA, destroying it. The other Tarantula rapid fires at Tobias as he's celebrating. He sees this, and somehow manages to become a pile of black smoke. Dani is amazed by this and is hit again. Tobias recomposes himself.

"That was incredible, Tobias. Shield!" Dani applauds her cousin, as she reflects Manta's laser using her shield. She runs to a nearby cliff, and using her claws, climbs up the cliff. he spots the Eye of XANA on the back of the Manta. She fires multiple arrows, and one hits the Manta's Eye of XANA. Tobias uses his Super Smoke ability to scale the same cliff, and pops off the wall. He recomposes himself over a Manta, and stabs it right in the Eye of XANA. "Nice job, for a rookie," Dani tells him.

"Relax before celebrating. Dani you only have 40 Life Points. Tobias I'm not sure how, but you still have all one hundred life points. You still have a Tarantula to deal with," Ilene informs the two.

The Tarantula prepares to fire, as Tobias and Dani prepare to fight. The Tarantula fires six lasers at the two. Dani is hit by five of them and Tobias is hit by one. Dani is devirtualized.

"Dani!" Tobias shouts. "Looks like it's you and me."

On Earth, the cafeteria begins to crumble under the pressure of the electricity. XANA-Rita has, by this time, Will in some sort of electric field. She stops this field, and as large chunks of the ceiling begin to fall, leaves the cafeteria by going through the walls. Will falls, and Kenny along with some of the other students begin to awaken.

"Hey, is that tower almost deactivated?" Kenny asks Will.

"No, but they better soon, the cafeteria will collapse on top of us soon," Will replies.

On Lyoko, Tobias throws the zweihander at it like a javelin. The tarantula flicks it out-of-the-way, and lands on the edge. It then pins Tobias down, and gets ready to fire at him. He holds his hand out, hoping for something. All of a sudden, his hand and zweihander are outlined in a smoky aura. The zweihander returns to Tobias, slicing the leg pinning him down. He get out from underneath.

"Sweet, I have telekinetic powers," Tobias says, with a smirk on his face. "Hey ugly," he tells the Tarantula. His hand is outlined in a smoky aura, and so is the Tarantula. He throws it into the digital sea, deleting it. Ilene then tells him what to do. Tobias enters the tower, and reaches the center of the platform. He levitates to the second platform, where the interface pops up and he enters "Code Lyoko" into it.

On Earth, the electricity surrounding the cafeteria is gone, but the building is still collapsing. Rita, who is just a few meters away, faints, and the specter controlling her is purged out of her body.

"Return to the past now!" Ilene shouts. The time reversion starts, and brings them back to the cafeteria.

The rest of the evening is generally peaceful and quiet.

Ilene returns to her room and sees Mr. Belpois in the hallway. "Hello Mr. Belpois," she greets him.

"And a good evening to you, too, Ilene," Mr Belpois greets her. He continues down the hallway and heads for the stairwell. Ilene returns to her room, and find an envelope on her floor.

"What is this?" she asks herself. She decides to open it tomorrow with the others, as the outside of the envelope says," This has happened once before".

* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I own my characters and creations that I've made in this fanfiction._


	8. New Places and Old Faces

**New Places and Old Faces**

The next day after receiving the mysterious envelope, Ilene has her friends meet in her room after the school day ended. After all six of them are in the room, she tells them why they're in her room.

"I'm assuming you're thinking why I called this little meeting," Ilene says to the group.

"Yeah we are, and can this hurry? I have to study for a Spanish test," Will informs Ilene. She looks at his and rolls her eyes.

"Okay last night, I received a mysterious letter, that I'm going to share with you guys," Ilene tells the group. "'Twenty years ago, the virus you know as X.A.N.A. was awaken from a ten-year slumber, by accident. For the next two years the five of us, later six, and then seven, fought the virus by deactivating the towers it activated. Only one of us could deactivate them, the child of the creator of the supercomputer, Franz Hopper. During our fight against X.A.N.A., he escaped from the supercomputer, and created Replikas in the network. We destroyed him once, but the autumn of the year after X.A.N.A. was revived by a mysterious Alan Meyer. Again he was destroyed or so we thought. I want you to go to Lyoko and get to an edge of a sector, and enter the code, Scipio. This will lead you to a fifth sector, Carthage. Be careful, X.A.N.A. may stop you from discovering the secrets of the sector. We will reveal ourselves in time.' It's initialed J.B. and A.S." The others look in amazement.

"So are we going to see this sector or not?" Sundra asks. Ilene thinks about it.

"Why not? I think visiting this sector could give me the break I need on the anti-X.A.N.A. program," Ilene agrees to Sundra.

"How do we not know this isn't some trap by X.A.N.A.? The letter is just initialed, we don't know who actually sent it," Will protests.

"How will we know if we don't do this?" Dani backlashes. The two begin to argue over whether going or not.

"Stop, guys. I think we should, and as the leader of the team, we will," Ilene says.

"Fine, but I'll say I told you so when this is a trap," Will tells Ilene. The group takes off for the park entrance to the sewers. Everyone, but Ilene, take a skateboard down the sewers. Ilene takes a scooter instead. After a few minutes of travel, they get to where the sewers empties into the Bay of Virbank, and exit the sewers. They enter the factory and head for the lab first. Ilene gets off and the elevator goes down a floor to the scanner room. Ilene starts up the supercomputer. In the scanner room, Tobias, Will, and Dani enter the scanners.

"Alright, we're heading to the Desert. Transfer Tobias. Transfer Dani. Transfer Will. Scanner Tobias. Scanner Dani. Scanner Will. Virtualization!" Ilene shouts.

Tobias, Dani, and Will land in the Desert Sector. Sundra and Kenny enter the scanners.

"Transfer Sundra. Transfer Kenny. Scanner Sundra. Scanner Kenny. Virtualization!"

Sundra and Kenny land near the others in the Desert.

"Nice suit, Tobias. I really suits you," Sundra compliments.

"What exactly can you do anyway?" Kenny asks.

"Guys, we can discuss this later. Right now we need to get to Sector 5. Just go north to the edge of the sector and I'll type in SCIPIO," Ilene tells the group.

They all run to the edge of the sector, arriving in a minute or two. Ilene then types in SCIPIO. A white sphere with a blue Eye of X.A.N.A. appears from underneath the sector and engulfs the Warriors. The transport orb takes them out of the sector in a bright light, which is Carthage's wall. It brings them into the arena and drops them off.

"Where are we?" Dani asks.

"Welcome to Carthage," Ilene says, as the holomap switches to the holosphere. "You're in the arena, the map says." As she says this, she notices two rooms, one below and one above, being swarmed by monsters. "Bad news, there are two rooms being plagued by monsters. One apparently is access from the outside of Carthage. The other is accessed by elevator."

"Great, we don't even know how to go out of here," Sundra complains. The door leading to the core zone opens.

"Maybe that way?" Tobias says pointing to the entrance. They go down this path, entering the core zone. A countdown starts on the supercomputer's screen.

"Hey, there's a countdown that appeared on the screen of the supercomputer. The supercomputer detects a mechanism, allowing you to shut down the countdown," Ilene informs the team.

"Look, there it is!" Tobias shouts, seeing the switch in plain sight. They run to it, but the room begins to change. Doors open releasing multiple Creepers, and certain parts of the floor begin to rise up and down dramatically. The Creepers begin to fire at them.

"These thing are ugly," Kenny says, looking disgusted at the Creeper's appearance.

"But weak, but they have less than twenty life points, so you don't have to hit the Eye of X.A.N.A. to destroy it," Ilene points out. One of the Creepers hit Sundra. "And strong, that hit cost you forty life points."

"Great," Sundra says.

"Listen, I'll go for the key, you guys cover me," Will says. The others nod, and begin to fight. "Super sprint!" Will runs as fast as he can to the key.

"Laser arrow!" Dani shouts firing multiple arrows at the Creepers. A few get destroyed. Sundra fires her energy fields, destroying a few creepers as well. Kenny's fans only hit one Creeper, Tobias's zweihander is able to destroy multiple Creepers at once. Will is able to make it safely to the key, turning off the traps in the room. The Creepers retreat back to where they came from. A door opens next to the key, leading to a split path.

"So which way do we go?" Tobias asks Ilene. She studies the map for a moment.

"Okay, the right path leads to an elevator that goes to the upper floor. The other path leads to and elevator to get access to the outside of the dome," Ilene informs them.

"Why don't Sundra and I go to the upper room, and Tobias, Dani, and Kenny go outside the dome to get access to the lower room?" Will asks.

"Alright, let's go," Kenny says. Sundra and Will go right and Kenny, Dani and Tobias go left. Sundra and Will's path reaches a large room with a black line on the far end of the room. The elevator comes down from the upper room.

"C'mon, that must be the elevator," Sundra tells Will. The two go on the elevator. It goes up to a docking room, with a large ship-like vehicle in major disrepair.

"What's in that room?" Ilene asks Sundra and Will.

"It's some sort of ship, but it's majorly in ruins," Will informs Ilene. Two Tarantulas arrive, and begin to fire at the two.

"Son of a bitch!" Sundra says as the Tarantulas fire at them. She fires a few energy fields, all missing the monsters. A Megatank arrives, and begins to fire at the virtual ship.

"Sundra and Will, you guys need to protect that ship, it can't last for long," Ilene yells at the two.

"It's not easy, we have our hands full with Tarantulas," Sundra states. She fires multiple energy fields at the Tarantulas. The monsters dodge the energy fields quite easily.

"By the way, do you know what this ship is for?" Will asks Ilene.

"I'm not sure, but I'm getting the data from it. And destroy that Megatank, the ship only has twenty percent of its shield left," Ilene informs the two. The Megatank continues to fire at the ship. Will uses one of his katana to destroy one of the Tarantulas. The blasts from the Megatank causes one of the miniature ships to fall, crushing and devirtualizing Will.

"Crap!" Will states after exiting the scanner. He goes to the elevator and goes to the lab.

In the hangar, the Megatank is still firing at the virtual ship. Sundra is still having a hard time getting rid of the Tarantula. She gets hit multiple times by the monster. The virtual ship's shields can sustain it any longer, and one last blast causes the virtual ship to explode. The debris from the explosion causes Sundra and the monsters to be devirtualized. The debris of the ship disappears soon after.

"Oh no! The ship, it's gone!" Will exclaims. Sundra makes her way out of the elevator, exhausted.

"Sorry guys," she says apologetically. Ilene is smiling.

"Relax, I got enough of the ship's data. It should come in handy," Ilene states to them. A window appears showing a small-scale version of Lyoko surrounded by two rectangular shields. "What the...? This can't be."

"What is it Ilene?" Sundra asks.

"The thing the monsters are attacking, it's the Core of Lyoko," Ilene informs them. "Tobias, Dani, Kenny you guys here that?"

On Lyoko, Dani, Kenny, and Tobias are on an elevator. The elevator stops, and a door opens. The door leads to the outside of the Celestial Dome.

"We hear you loud and clear," Kenny states as they run to the edge of the walkway outside of the dome. An interface pops up, surprising the three.

"Guys, I think that interface can get us data to get rid of X.A.N.A. I'll need one of you to stay behind and look for it. I'll guide through my end," Ilene informs the three.

"I'll stay, you guys get to the Core," Tobias states. Ilene brings up the Overwing and the Overboard. Kenny and Dani hop on their vehicles and go to the South Pole of Carthage. Tobias gets on the interface. Ilene guides him through the data.

"This is great. This data could rid us of X.A.N.A.!" Ilene exclaims.

As Tobias shifts through the data, a large jellyfish floats behind him.

"Tobias, the supercomputer detects a monster behind you. It's called the Scyphozoa!" Ilene yells.

The Scyphozoa simply floats looking at Tobias.

"Well it's not doing anything, so it'll be easy to destroy," Tobias states. He grabs the end of his zweihander, ready to draw it. However the Scyphozoa wraps its tentacles around Tobias. It then puts three of its tentacles around Tobias's head. One on the top of his head and two on the sides of his head. A window on the supercomputer opens, showing a headshot of Tobias's Lyoko form, the number 01500, and an Eye of XANA in a square to the left.

Meanwhile, Kenny and Dani are nearby the South Pole of Carthage.

"Kenny, Dani, one of you guys need to get to Tobias ASAP. A new creature called the Scyphozoa is stealing Tobias's memory," Ilene informs the two.

"I'll go, Dani get to the core and fend off those monsters," Kenny commands Dani. He goes back to Tobias's position and Dani enters the South Pole. A blimp on the supercomputer shows up nearby Tobias.

"Kenny you got there fast," Ilene states. Kenny looks confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm nowhere near Tobias," Kenny informs Ilene.

"If it isn't you, then who is it?" Ilene asks.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out soon enough," Kenny says. He continues to fly to Tobias.

Meanwhile, the Scyphozoa still has Tobias captive. He then hears an eerie voice in his head.

_"William, oh why did you leave me? We would've ruled the world together side by side. Instead you left me for those Lyoko hacks. Don't worry William, I'll bring you back to your senses,"_ the eerie voice says. A Manta shows up in front of Tobias and the Scyphozoa. It appears different. Rather than the normal blue trim, it was black. It even has a black stripe in lieu of the Eye of XANA. The Black Manta begins to fire, but not at Tobias like it normally would. Rather the lasers hit the Scyphozoa. Kenny arrives, shocked at what he sees.

"You're not gonna believe this, Ilene, but a Manta is attacking the Scyphozoa!" Kenny tells Ilene.

"Maybe this Manta broke free from XANA's whims and wants to help us," Ilene theorizes.

"And exactly how does a Manta help us?" Kenny asks.

"By fighting! That's how!" Ilene answers. The memory window shows Tobias has 500 memory left. Kenny throws his tessen fans at the Scyphozoa's tentacles, severing them. I flees, dropping Tobias. The Black Manta catches Tobias.

"C'mon, Manta!" Kenny tells it. The two fly to the South Pole of Carthage. A moment later, Tobias comes to.

"Ugh, what happened?" Tobias says groggily.

"You got captured by the Scyphozoa, it was doing something to you, but myself and the Manta you're riding defeated it," Kenny states.

"While the Scyphozoa had me, I heard a voice. I think it was X.A.N.A.," Tobias tells him, as he gets up and stands on the Manta.

"XANA?" Kenny asks.

"Yes, and the strange part was that he called me William," Tobias replies.

"That's odd, but this William might have been one of the original Lyoko Warriors. Anyway we need to get to Dani. She's needs us," Kenny states. The two enter the South Pole. A loud explosion sound could be heard. A red light flashed for a brief second.

"What was that?" Kenny asks.

"Guys you need to get to the Core, one of the shield layers blew, and Dani was just devirtualized," Ilene tells the two. The boys immediately fly into the Core. They find the core being shot at by four Creepers. Kenny and Tobias immediately attack. Kenny slices one with one of his fans. Tobias jumps from the Manta, slicing one of the Creepers in half. The Black Manta also takes some action by firing at one of the Creepers. It explodes into a goopy mess. Another Creeper fires at the Overwing dematerializing it. Kenny falls, but the Black Manta catches him.

"Thanks," Kenny tells the Manta. It screeches back showing its thanks. Tobias takes care of the last Creeper, saving the Core. Kenny and Tobias leave the South Pole on the Black Manta.

"So how do we leave Sector 5?" Tobias asks Ilene. She thinks for a moment.

"I'll try to open one of the tunnels leading to the outer sectors. Give me a moment," Ilene tells him. As the boys wait, the walls of Carthage begin to bulge. Kenny notices the bulging.

"Hey, Tobias, look," Kenny shows Tobias. He looks and out of the bulges come Mantas. He orders the Black Manta to move. The Manta begins to fly away from the walls.

"Ilene, is that tunnel open yet?" Kenny asks.

"Almost, why?" Ilene states, typing away to open the tunnel.

"It turns out that Mantas can emerge from Carthage's outer walls," Kenny states, throwing his fan at the pursuing Mantas. The fan misses, but Tobias uses his telekinesis to redirect it, hitting one of the pursuing Mantas in the Eye of X.A.N.A. The other two continuously fire at Kenny, Tobias, and the Black Manta.

"The tunnel is open guys, the Mantas shouldn't be able to follow you," Ilene informs them. One of the tunnels open, and the Black Manta quickly flies to the tunnel's opening. The Manta and the guys enter the tunnel, and the pursuing Manta turn back into Carthage. They exit from a tower in the Mountain sector, and Kenny and Tobias dismount from the Black Manta. The Manta is then devirtualized.

"Hey, where'd the Manta go?" Tobias asks Ilene.

"Relax, the Black Manta simply got downloaded into the Supercomputer. I can call it anytime, similar to the vehicles. Now I'll bring the two of you in," Ilene says, typing away on the Supercomputer. Tobias and Kenny are devirtualized from Lyoko.

Later, the group reconvenes in Ilene's dorm.

"I think this mission was a big success guys," Ilene tells the group.

"I really don't think so, Ilene. We failed to find out what the virtual ship was, barely saved Lyoko's core, and Tobias was attacked by the Scyphozoa," Dani tells her. Ilene sits down at her desk and opens a program.

"Actually, I found out that the virtual ship was used for going into the digital sea. We also found out that XANA wants to destroy the Core, but I'm not sure why. As well as the discovery of the Scyphozoa, which can either possess a person or steal their memory. In addition we learned of J.B., A.S., and William, at least three of the seven original warriors," Ilene states.

"So is there any way to reprogram the ship?" Will asks Ilene.

"Yes, but unfortunately, it'll take couple of months to program. I was only able to get a few of the schematics from the ship. This means that the anti-XANA program on hold for now. But I'd like to find out more about Franz Hopper, and since we know he had a child, he or she might be our only link to finding the original warriors," Ilene informs the five. Ilene begins typing on her desktop computer, possibly to start the programming on the virtual ship.

"So any idea who these three people are, at this moment?" Sundra asks Ilene.

"No, but the warriors could be anywhere or anyone. We may even know one, and we may not even know it," Ilene states. Panning out from the dorms, Mr. Belpois appears, looks in both directions and leaves.


End file.
